Le Désespoir d'une Sirène Déchue
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Ridley n'arrive pas à supporter son nouveau statut de Mortelle. Songfic avec la chanson L'Ombre et la Lumière de Jena Lee.


**Je ne suis pas très fane de la série « 16 Lunes » mais dans la saga, il y'a un personnage qui m'a marquée. Il s'agit de Ridley, la cousine détraquée de Lena. Et en écoutant la chanson « L'Ombre et la Lumière » de Jena Lee, j'ai trouvée que la chanson correspondait bien au personnage et à ce qui lui arrive dans le tome 2, ce qui m'a donnée envie d'écrire cette Songfic. J'espère que vous aimerez ! **

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Kami Garcia et à Margaret Stohl. **_

**Pov Ridley**

« Je n'étais qu'une ombre de passage. »

J'étais enfouie dans les Ténèbres les plus obscurs, je en étais enivrée, à un tel point que j'ai faillis perdre mon humanité.

Mais quelle humanité ? Une Sirène n'est pas humaine, voyons.

Sauf que je ne l'étais plus, cette Sirène à la sucette.

Je n'étais plus qu'une misérable Mortelle.

Plus rien qu'un grain de poussière.

« Trop timide et trop sage. »

Timide et sage ? Moi ? Vous devez confondre, je ne suis ni timide ni sage, ces deux petits mots ridicules et faible devait plutôt référencée Lena, ma cousine adorée.

Lena était timide et sage. J'étais extravertie et rebelle. Et pourtant, on s'aime comme des sœurs, surtout depuis sa Dix-septième lune, où nous avons faillis périr toutes les deux.

Lena & Ridley.

Sœurs d'âmes et de cœurs.

« Celle qu'on ne regarde qu'une seule fois. »

Dans un sens, ces phrases sont vraies. Les gens ne me voient pas vraiment. Je ne leurs montre pas qui je suis. On pose le regard sur moi, on me trouve jolie et arrogante, et puis on s'en va sans me regarder une seconde fois pour voir que je hurle toute ma tristesse.

Je ne suis plus une Sirène.

Je ne suis même plus une Enchanteresse.

Rien qu'une Mortelle.

Faible, fragile, dont la vie est si courte qu'elle file avant même que tu ais le temps de t'en rendre compte. Moi, Ridley Duchannes, je suis obligée de me rabaisser au rang des Mortelles.

Que c'était pathétique !

« Parfois même qu'on ne voit pas. »

C'était le cas de beaucoup de personnes. Ethan, Liv, John, Sarafine, Amma, Lena… et même Macon et Link.

Je crois que personne sur cette putain de Terre à la con ne sait qui je suis réellement. Les gens ne regardent que mon masque, ils ne me regardent pas vraiment.

C'est peut-être pour ça, que dans le fond, je suis toute seule.

« Je mise tout.

Je domine tout.

Je m'en fous. »

Le danger était un jeu tentant… On mise tout ce qu'on à. Notre vie. Notre âme. Nos pouvoirs.

En misant sur Lena et John, j'avais perdue tous mes pouvoirs.

Ce n'était pas de la faute de ma chère cousine ni de cet imbécile de créature mi-Incube mi-Enchanteur…

Ce n'était même pas la faute de Sarafine, qui pourtant m'a bien jeté un sort pour me retirer mes pouvoirs.

Je ne domine plus rien.

Je m'en fous de ma putain de vie.

« Vivante et tellement motivée, j'ai réussi à briller. »

Vivante ? Oui, je le suis mais en tant que Mortelle. Motivée ? Euh non, je crois pas. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de redevenir le danger que j'étais, la terrible Sirène des Ténèbres.

Je veux briller de nouveaux au milieu de l'enfer.

Enfin… Je veux redevenir la créature dangereuse que j'étais, mais arriverais-je à quitter ma cousine et Chaud Bouillant ? Et oncle M ? Même Courte Paille me manquerait.

Macon, Lena et Link… Les êtres qui compte le plus pour moi.

Mais Link est un Incube maintenant, si je redevenais Ténèbres, nous pourrions être ensemble !

Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser ?

« Je mise tout.

Je domine tout.

J'attends tous. »

Attendre, attendre, attendre… mais attendre quoi ? Que Sarafine se lasse et qu'elle me rende mes pouvoirs ?

Comme si s'était possible ! Elle était aussi cinglée qu'Abraham, qu'Hunting où que Larkin.

Larkin… Mon cher frère. Aujourd'hui en train de se tordre de douleur avec ses serpents en enfer depuis que Lena l'avait tué.

Enfin, « tué » est un bien grand mot. Elle n'a fait que s'Appeler.

Mon statut de Mortelle m'avait sauvée.

Je soupirais. Un point pour la Ridley Mortelle, zéro pour la Ridley Enchanteresse.

Ma vie était nulle.

« Autant de rage que d'esprit, mais cette force est partie. »

La rage m'avait envahie, je rageais contre Sarafine pour m'avoir pris mes pouvoirs, je rageais contre Lena pour me pousser à être Lumière, je rageais contre John pour nous avoir emmenée chez ses monstres, je rageais contre Macon qui ne cessait de dire que ça serait dur mais que je devais me battre, je rageais contre Abraham qui avait certainement ordonnée l'ordre à Sarafine de me retirer mes pouvoirs.

Mais je rageais surtout contre moi-même.

Pour avoir tentée le Diable.

Ma force est partie.

« Je ne me sens, plus la même qu'hier

Je n'assume pas mon passage de l'ombre à la lumière

Qui suis-je maintenant ?

Comment me plaire ?

Et redevenir l'ombre en restant dans la lumière »

Il ait claire que je ne suis plus la même qu'hier, ça c'est certain. Je ne me sens plus la même, et ça m'horripile. Me faire chasser des ténèbres… Je croyais cela impossible ! Je suis ténèbre, je suis née ténèbre et je mourrais ténèbre. C'est que j'ai toujours cru. Mais Sarafine en a décidée autrement.

D'un simple sortilège, me voilà humaine. Ni lumière ni ténèbres. Juste humaine. Macon et Lena m'aide mais… C'est tellement difficile d'être lumière après avoir été ténèbres ! Maintenant, je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus si je veux être ténèbres, où lumière. Qui suis-je ? Juste une Sirène déchu ?

Quelle vie de merde.

« Tout commence, plus de mystère, me voilà dans la lumière »

Il faut que je prenne un nouveau départ. Cela ne sert à rien d'espérer revenir dans les ténèbres, je ne suis pas Lena qui s'accroche désespérément à des choses qui sont définitivement partie. Fini les ténèbres. Bonjour la lumière.

Me voilà dans le même blême que Oncle M.

« J'y ais gagné des regards de travers. Je ne sais plus qui est sincère »

Personne ne pense que je suis capable de faire le bien, sauf Macon, Link et Lena. Courte Paille est persuadée que je retournerais dans les bottes de Sarafine et d'Abraham pour les supplier de me rendre mes pouvoirs. Ah, quel abruti ! J'ai trop de fierté pour ça, il devrait le savoir.

Amma ne me fait pas plus confiance. Bon, je n'aime pas trop cette vielle bique non plus, même si j'ai essayée de lui filer un coup de main lors du concours des meilleures tartes de Gaitlin. J'avais éliminé ça pire concurrente et son seul remerciement fût un regard menacent ! Que Lena vient encore me reprocher de ne pas aider les vieux.

Tante Leah se méfie de moi, de même que Marian. C'est compréhensible, j'étais tout de même une sacrée Sirène avant que Sarafine m'enlève mes pouvoirs. Je ne les connais pas assez pour ressentir quoi que ce soit à leurs égards.

Maman, Reece, Ryan… Eux, je crois qu'ils m'aimeront toujours.

Ça fait un bien fou.

« J'entends tout.

Je retiens tout.

J'suis à bout »

Oh oui, pour entendre, j'entends. J'entends tout ce que dit Macon pour m'aider, j'entends Lena jacasser sur son petit Ethan, j'entends Link se poser des questions sur son nouvel état d'Incube, j'entends, j'entends, j'entends…

Et ça me saoule !

« Alors je voyage dans mes rêves, où je peux êtres entière »

Dans mes rêves ? Sûrement pas, je ne fais que des cauchemars en ce moment, des cauchemars où je vois les yeux luisant de rage de Sarafine, où je vois le sourire fier d'Abraham, où je vois Larkin en train de brûler…

Stop. Je voyage plus sur le Web qu'autre chose.

« J'aimerais revenir en arrière, avec mon mental de guerrière »

Si seulement je pourrais revenir en arrière ! Je n'aurais jamais suivie John et Lena, je serais restée tranquille à Gaitlin à embêter Courte Paille, à flirter avec Link, mais jamais je n'aurais suivie John et Lena. Pas si j'avais sue que ça me mènerait à perdre mes pouvoirs.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, inutile de pleurer.

« J'aimerais tellement,

Garder le meilleur des deux mondes,

Etre une lumière dans l'ombre,

J'ai saigné pour ça,

On n'aime jamais ce que l'on voit,

Mais je ne me lasserais pas »

Oui, j'aimerais bien être ténèbres tout en gardant une conscience mais c'est impossible.

J'aimerais être lumière tout en gardant la tête froide mais ça aussi c'est impossible.

Mourais-je en humaine ? Ne redeviendrai-je jamais Enchanteresse ?

Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passer maintenant. Mais il y'a plusieurs choses qui sont sûr.

Lena, Macon, Link, Maman, Papa, Reece, Ryan… et peut-être John et Ethan, seront toujours là pour moi. Ils m'aideront à surmonter mon nouveau statut de Mortelle tout comme je les aiderais à vaincre Abraham.

Link m'aimera toujours, et quand à moi… je pense que je pourrais tomber amoureuse de lui.

Et je les aiderais.

J'aiderais Ethan à garder Lena, parce que franchement, il n'est pas doué pour la conserver !

J'aiderais Lena à ne pas pêter les plonds à cause des ses anniversaires catastrophiques.

J'aiderais Link à s'en tirer en qu'Incube… Hum, et peut-être que les parties de jambe en l'air deviendront intéressante puisqu'il est une créature sanguinaire.

J'aiderais tout le monde. Ce sera ma manière de leur prouver que je peux réussir à faire le bien.

Mais même si je les aide, pas question que je change.

Je serais toujours la sale petite Sirène à la sucette.

Je serais toujours Ridley.

Sexy et diablesse !


End file.
